The research goal for the next year of the proposed research is to prepare ionophore-stabilized alkyldiazonium ions or at least to demonstrate their intermediacy in laboratory reactions. Previous delineation of those factors which favor the ionophoric stabilization of the more stable aryldiazonium ions will be used to search for ionophore-stabilized alkyldiazonium ions under the most favorable conditions. These studies will have important bearing upon the possible intermediacy of ionophore-stabilized alkyldiazonium ions in the carcinogenic activity of nitrosamines and nitrosamides.